


Jealousy is gunfire

by CruellaWritesStuff



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Secret Relationship, The girls have cool nicknames, but they're fine in the end don't worry, sorry mate, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruellaWritesStuff/pseuds/CruellaWritesStuff
Summary: Spencer and fem!reader are in a secret relationship. The team, not knowing, tries to get them to get over eachother. Spencer unintentionally fucks up. Reader intentionally does the same. A bit of angst ensues. Not to worry, they make up in the end.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Jealousy is gunfire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so be nice please. If i made any mistakes, feel free to let me know! I'm sort of new to the fandom, so if anything is OOC, feel free to let me know as well. Hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing it!

This was a bad idea. And Spencer knew this was a bad idea. He never should have agreed to this.  
-  
You and Spencer had been dating for about 4 months now. No one in the them knew about it. They teased you relentlessly about your ‘crushes’ on each other, not knowing that one night, after a case, you invited Spencer over for a Dr. Who marathon, where he confessed to liking you more than a friend, and you kissed the living hell out of him. However, just like everything else in your lives, things were bound to get complicated.   
-  
“You think we should tell them?” Looking now on the rest of the team, while you and Spencer took of to the break room to refill your coffees, the question popped into your head. “I mean…..I don’t know. We’re colleagues after all, so….so maybe we-we shouldn’t.” Spencer pointed out. I know it’s the right thing to do but I don’t really want to keep it a secret from anyone. But it seems as though he does, so I’m not gonna push it. “Yeah, you’re right, I was thinking the same thing.”  
I didn’t want to keep my relationship with Y/N a secret. I want to tell everyone. I want to shout if from the rooftops. That I finally got the girl of my dreams. I was hoping she would say no to my proposal. I was hoping she was gonna say that she wants everyone to know. Everyone was ‘shipping’ us anyway, so I didn’t see why we should keep it a secret. But she clearly wanted it kept a secret, so I wasn’t going to push it. “Alright then, I think we should go back to them.” “Yeah, let’s go.”  
-  
All that mess let us to this night. We had a night off, and planned on going out together, since we haven’t been out as a team for a long time. As much as both you and Spencer wanted to spend the night on your couch, watching a cheesy rom-com and eating junk food, it would look too suspicious, seeing as everybody else had agreed, so you both agreed to come with as well. First mistake.  
“Alright so I'll meet you all in front of ‘Jack Rose’ 8pm sharp?” “Yes, sir!” the team all said in unison. “Mind if I run late, beefcake?” “Depends on the reason, Pretty Lady. ” “I have to pick up a dress from my sisters house.” That was sort of a lie. The dress in question is a dress I actually left at Spencer’s place after our fourth date. It was a beautiful dress Spencer loved on and also off me, so I knew that was the one I had to wear. “Hmmm, I don’t know if I believe you, Boss Lady.” You really loved Morgan, but him snooping in your business was much more than you could handle tonight. “How do I know you’re not gonna ditch us?” “Pinky promise?” I ask, holding out my pinkie finger towards Morgan. “Alright then.” He said, after hooking his own pinky finger with mine. ”I’ll see you a bit later than 8pm, Pretty Lady.” “You got it, beefcake.”  
As far as I know, Y/N hadn’t left a dress at her sisters. Maybe she was lying trying to get us out of all this. But then the pinky finger is not a promise Y/N’s known to break.  
Y/N felt a buzz coming from her phone as the team was saying their goodbyes.  
~From: My Pretty Boy ♡  
What are you up to?  
As soon as the team split up, he got a text notification on his phone.  
~From: My Pretty Lady ♡  
I’m planning to wear The Dress ™.  
A smile overtook Spencer’s face.  
~To: My Pretty Lady ♡  
So, m’lady, may I drive you home?  
~From: My Pretty Lady ♡  
Yes, sir. You may.  
-  
That’s what got us here. In this goddamn sweaty club where Morgan is trying to make me talk to some blonde he found sitting alone at the bar. “I’m telling you, Pretty Boy, you have to get over Y/N. If you’re not going to do anything about that little crush of yours, then you need to get busy.” He really loved Morgan, but him snooping in his business was much more than he could handle tonight. He noticed you dancing on the floor with Garcia and Emily and figured, to get Morgan off his case, he’s just going to go up to her, explain the situation, and if she could, politely, slap him and walk towards the lady’s room. “Fine, I'll go talk to her.” As he went stood up to go bother this poor girl what he failed to notice is Y/N’s eyes scanning the bar trying to find him, to try and convince him to dance with her.  
“I’m telling you, Y/N, you have to get over Spencer. The only way to do so, is to get jiggy with that model that has been staring you down the entire time you’ve been dancing.” Emily could really be a push-over sometimes. “I’m not going to do that, Em. I don’t mind just dancing with you two.” “Oh, come on, Y/N, give yourself a bit of a break here. You have been thirsting over Wonder Boy long enough, I think its time.” Garcia can be a bit of a push-over too, at times. “You’re right. It’s been long enough, I’m going to go ask Spencer to dance with me!” You said, yelling over the loud music, ignoring the cheers coming from Garcia and Emily. As you scanned the room to find him, you noticed he’s not at the table with Morgan anymore. “I’m going to go get a bit of liquid courage, and then I’m gonna go find out where he is!” You yelled, separating from the ladies, heading for the bar. As the crowd cleared, you came to a halt. There he was. Flirting with a girl. At the bar. Her hand lightly touching his arm, whilst he threw his head backwards, laughing at something the blonde had said. First, he wanted to keep the two of you a secret, saying it’s for ‘the better for the team’, and now there he was, flirting with a random girl in a bar they were both in. She was so pretty and her hair was so flowy and she looked nothing like you. You saw red. ‘Both can play that game, Spencer’ you thought, heading back towards Emily and Garcia. “What happened, Y/N?” “You were right, Em. Spencer is just a waste of my time. Where’s that model you were talking about earlier?”  
As the girl from the bar slapped him across the face, storming off to the bathroom, he thanked her as she walked past him. Going back to the table, he saw Morgan’s disappointed face staring at him. “What the hell happened?” “I don’t know. It was going well and then I guess I said something wrong, because she accused me of trying to take advantage of her, and well… you saw the rest.” “That’s a real shame, Pretty Boy. What are you gonna do know?” Spencer thought about it. What was he gonna do? He didn’t want any of this happening again, so he decided to go and find you on the dance floor and tell you he doesn’t want to keep your relationship a secret anymore. “I’m going to go dance with Y/N!” “Oh, wow, way to go man.” He looked toward Morgan to thank him for the wishes, but saw his smile flatter. “What wrong?” “I think you may have missed your chance. Look.” He said, pointing towards the dance floor. First, he saw you, in that beautiful dress of yours. Then he saw the smile on your face. And then he saw your arms around some guy, and his arms dangerously close to the lower part of your back. He was a bit shorted than him, muscular and had light blond hair that fell just over his ears. He saw red. He knew it was sort of his idea to keep you a secret but he didn’t expect you to go out and dance with random men you found at a bar you were both in. He stood up angrily, and headed towards the dance floor.   
Seeing his face twist with anger was not a sight you ever wanted to see. But you stood your ground. “Spencer, hey.” You tried to sound cheerful as if you just saw a childhood friend, not your pissed off secret boyfriend. You took your arms off the guy and before you could do anything with them, Spencer took your forearm, squeezing lightly. “Can we talk, Y/N?” spitting the words through his teeth. “What about?” you tried to sound innocent but the venom from your lips wrapped around the words, and the fire in your eyes wasn’t easily dismissed. “Y/N, please.” You know it was supposed to be all insecure and sweet tricking you into feeling bad, but you weren’t backing down. “Sure, let’s get out of here.” You took the hand wrapped around your forearm, tearing it away, and pulling him towards the exit. As you entered the valley behind the bar, Spencer decided to talk first.  
“What the hell was that?” he spat. “What was what?” ”Don’t play dumb with me, Y/N.” he warned.   
She dared chuckle. “Oh, you mean that blond guy who I was dancing with?” she gestured towards the bar. “Oh, he was so nice.” She said, dismissing with her hand. “What the hell is this about?” “I should be asking the same thing, Spencer.” He never heard his name come out of your mouth like that. He was scared.  
“What were you doing with that blonde hottie at the bar, huh, Spencer?!” you yelled. “What made you laugh so hard you forgot your girlfriend was in the room, huh!?” you yelled some more. “Y/N, that…. I wasn’t…” “Oh, now cats got your tongue, huh, Spencer?” “No, I… I wasn’t flirting with her.” “What Is it you were doing then?!” you yelled again. “Morgan said I should go get her number to get over you, and I went over and told her about us and asked her to slap me!” he screamed back. “What the fuck was so funny then?!” she screamed yet again. “When i pointed you out, she said you looked like a runway model, and I agreed!” “Oh, come on!” “Its true! You can ask Morgan if you'd like!”   
He was tired of screaming. His voice cracked with the next words. “I would never flirt with someone else. Why would I ever want to? I have you. You’re more than enough for me. You are way out of my league and I’m lucky you even looked my way.” He saw the way your eyes fell after he said that. A silence took over the both of you. She lowered her arms. “I was dancing with that guy because Emily and Garcia told me to.” Spencer looked up at that. “I was actually about to find you and ask you to dance with me instead.” Fuck. “But then I saw you with that girl. And I got mad. Like, really mad.” Shit. “I’m sorry Y/N. I didn’t….I don’t….” He sure felt like shit right now. He dropped his head and looked at his shoes. He then felt a pair of fingers on his chin.  
You lifted his chin so he could look at you. “Its okay, Spence, you didn’t know.” His mouth seemed to perk up at the nickname. “I’m sorry for dancing with that guy. Its just…” you stopped for a second, contemplating whether you should confess this. Fuck it. “I know about your ‘preference to blonds’. And when I saw that girl and you, I just. I got insecure and jealous and I just….” You’re pretty sure he saw the tear that fell down your cheek, but you couldn’t care. “I’m sorry, I know green is a horrible color on me.” He wiped the tear off your cheek. “You look stunning in green. In any color, if I’m being honest. But there is no need to be jealous.” You looked up at him. Staring him right in the eyes. Those beautiful, soft eyes you often found yourself getting lost in. “I’m in love with you, Y/N. You hear me? I’m in love with you. And only you.”   
“I’m in love with you too.” you confessed, after some silence. “I’m sorry.” “No, I’m sorry.” “I guess were both sorry then.” You tried your hand at humor, but Spencer didn’t laugh. “No, Y/N, I’m sorry. It’s my fault.” “Were both at fault here, Spence, its ok….” “No, I’m at fault. I’m the one who brought up keeping us a secret and I shouldn’t of.” “Oh…” “I don’t want to keep you a secret. I just….” You brought your hand up to his face, rubbing your thumb along his cheekbone. He leans into your palm. “I was just afraid you were ashamed to be with me.” “Spencer.” A tear fell. “Spencer no! No. I’m not ashamed of you. I never was. Why would I be, Jesus Christ, have you seen yourself? Have you heard yourself?” Spencer then opened his eyes to look into yours. “You’re brilliant. You’re perfect for me. To me. And if I’m being honest?” Spencer nodded his head confirming he was ready to hear whatever is about to come out of your mouth. “You’re a fucking smoke show!”   
I didn’t expect that. She caught me off guard. I let out a laugh. God, I love her. With every atom of my being. “Really?” He knows he shouldn’t have asked that. He felt the smack over his head before she even raised her hand. He squeezed his eyes inn anticipation. But instead, he felt both her hands on this jawline. Opening his eyes he saw the most truthful look he ever saw on a person. “Really, Spencer-nova. You’re the hottest piece of ass I ever fucking saw.” I would laugh if I wasn’t so lost in her eyes. I pulled he to me, laying my lips against her soft ones. With every kiss a new set of butterflies erupts from his stomach. Pulling away, he states. “Did you know that some butterfly species migrate from the cold? Although in many cases cold weather will end the already short life of a butterfly by rendering them immobile, others take the dropping temperature as a signal to move. Butterflies are cold-blooded and require, in ideal settings, a body temperature of approximately 85 degrees to activate their flight muscles. If the weather begins changing some species simply migrate in search of sunshine. Some, like the North American Monarch, travel an average of 2,500 miles.” She looked at me with the most love anyone has ever looked at him. “I did not know that. But I’m so fucking happy to know now.”  
-  
“I’m sorry I didn’t oppose to the idea.” ”I’m sorry I ever said anything about keeping us a secret.” They were currently sitting on Y/N’s couch, after driving to her house from the bar, stripping their club clothes and putting on your favorite pj’s, watching Love, Actually. Okay Love, Actually played in the background as they kissed. A lot. And talked. Occasionally. Suddenly your eyes widened. “Oh shit!” “What is it?” you could hear the panic in Spencer’s voice. “We didn’t tell them anything.” “Oh, shit, indeed.” You both sprinted to their respective coats, pulling out their phones. You had 12 missed called from Garcia and 5 texts from Emily.  
~From: Praying Mantis:  
Y/N WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?  
DID SPENCER DO ANYTHING?  
I SWEEAR TO GOD I WILL BEAT HIS ASS  
I just saw his car pulling away. I hope the two of you are okay.  
ANWSER ME GODDAMN IT, IM WORRIED  
~To: Praying Mantis:  
Sorry, Em. We are both fine. We're together. We're fine. I'll fill you in on the deets later. Love you. ❤️  
~To: Unicorn Goddess:  
Srry, bb. Spence and I are finito. Spilling 🍵 ltr. Ly ❤️  
~From: Praying Mantis:  
Oh, thank God. Enjoy the silence now, Y/N, I’ve got a lot of questions for the two of you. Love you too. ❤️  
~From: Unicorn Goddess:  
Okay, bb. Hope ur having fun! 🍆 🍑 💦 Ttytmrw! Ly2 ❤️  
You head a chuckle behind you. Turning your hear you saw Spencer talking on the phone. By the wolf whistles coming from Spences phone, you guessed he was talking to Morgan. “Say hi to beefcake for me!” you yelled, seeing Spences cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. “I didn’t know she was with you, dude, oh my god why didn’t you say so? Okay, okay goodbye now, enjoy your night, Pretty Boy.” Morgan all but screamed into his phone. As Spencer hung up the phone, that brilliant smile of his taking over his face, he looked over at you. “Situation defused?” he asked. “Situation defused.” You confirmed.


End file.
